A Second Chance
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Each of them had gone through hell, their loved ones were dead and gone all they had left were each other. They came from different worlds but had more in common with each other than they thought possible. Together the five of them will take the world of Remnant by storm and none would come between their family again.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Allow me to repeat, I. OWN. NOTHING!...Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

 **(Planet Unknown, Location Forest.)**

We look into see a young seventeen year old girl walking through the forest.

The girl was wearing a black tank top has shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes. She sports two long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back and wears goggles on her forehead, black wrist bands with white stripes, blue gym pants and sneakers as well as what appeared to be a blue, red and white gym shirt wrapped around her waist. The most notable thing in her possession however was the pink bundle and black duffle bag she was carrying in her hands.

"I wonder where we are Leona." The girl referring to the baby currently asleep in her arms. "One minute we're running from those bastards and the next we end up here."

The girl carefully stepped over a log in her path and was about to walk deeper into the forest when a noise caught her attention. It was raspy and weak but she had definitely heard it, narrowing her eyes she quickly ran in the direction the noise had come from. In her world whenever you heard something even remotely like that chances were someone was dying most people would ignore it fearing that whatever villain had done the deed would still be in the area. But she wasn't like most people, she wasn't a coward she couldn't afford to be not with her daughters life on the line.

Running into a clearing the girl was shocked at what she saw not one but four people in front.

Leaning against a tree was a girl about her age, she had blue scales and red hair that went into a long ponytail, red and blue fins were placed on the sides of her head and young mother could see a pair of sharp, yellow, protruding teeth as the girl panted. She also had on red eye shadow and an eyepatch on her left eye as well as a black tank top and jeans. Her eye seemed to have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera.

"Damnit Undyne you didn't have to take the hit!"

"Not...gonna...lose you..too." Undyne said before coughing up blood.

"She's losing a lot of blood."

"Way to state the obvious Riza."

"Caulifa not now, Ryuko will her healing factor kick in?"

Ryuko was a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with vibrant blue undertones a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes seemed to have peculiar gear-shaped pupils that had eight grooves around the edges with her left eye having an x-shaped scar. Her outfit consisted of a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves under a brown cloak.

Riza was brown eyed woman that seemed in her mid-to-late twenties emerged. She had a moderately muscular and curvaceous build, broad shoulders and blonde hair fastened up in the back with a clip barrette in a style that resembles a bird tail. She also had bangs that fell in a hawk's wing pattern from right to left partially obscuring her left eye. She had on a black, short-sleeved turtleneck with three gun holsters attached to it as well as another one strapped to her waist, black combat boots and what appeared to be the bottom half of a blue military uniform. **(Basically how she looks like in the 2009 show just without the coat most soldiers wear.)**

Caulifla was a short girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants with what looked like half a monkey tail poking out, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky and her eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. On the right side of her body was a large burn mark reaching from her waist all the way up to under her right eye

"U-um." The brown haired girl said as she approached them.

As soon as the words left her mouth she found a red blade to her throat, time seemed to slow down for her as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She could see Riza and Caulifla turn their heads in shock, she could see Undyne breath becoming less frequent and she could see the bloodlust in Ryukos eyes, you wouldn't see it at first glance but she could see it clear as day. She'd seen it before, she'd seen it almost every other day since her world went to hell.

Thus she acted accordingly.

Tossing Leona into she simultaneously pushed the blade away with a palm strike before twisting around Ryuko and jabbing her elbow into her ribcage. She then grabbed the girls right arm before judo flipping her over her shoulder and slamming her into the ground, the brown haired girl could feel the black haired girls shoulder dislocate as she looked up at Riza their brown eyes locking with each other a sense of recognition passing between. It took a moment to realize what she had done and she immediately let go of Ryuko the girl letting out a groan of pain as her was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Um hi, my names Ochako Uraraka nice to meet you."

She then touched the tips of her fingers together before she reached out her hand catching her falling child as the baby laughed in delight.

"You can just call me Uraraka."

 **(Three Hours Later.)**

Ryuko sighed from her spot in a tree as she once flexed her arm for what felt like the millionth time, she may have a healing factor but that didn't mean her body still didn't suffer from the after effects of her injuries. After the fight she and Uraraka had the brown haired girl had seen to Undynes wounds having a medical kit in her duffel bag, the six of them then moved to a remote area of the forest where they had set up camp before to rest up a bit.

"Oi, Ryuko!"

Looking down Ryuko nearly jumped out of her skin as Caulifla flew up to her.

"Jesus Cal! I keep telling you not to do that you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Ryuko said glaring at the Saiyan who was laughing at her.

"And I keep telling that that's not gonna happen." Caulifla said before her face took on a serious. "So…what do you think of the new girl."

The two of them looked towards said girl who was sitting in front of a still healing Undyne who was playing with Leona, the girls had never seen Undyne smile so widely before. The fish girl seemed to have a complete change in personality whenever she was holding Leona.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." Ryuko said shrugging her shoulders. "She saved Undynes life so that already puts her on my good side at least for no, and then there's her kid."

Ryuko turned to look at Caulifla a near murderous intent in her eyes. "There's only two ways someone like her has a kid this early in her life, she either adopted the brat or…"

"She was forced to have her." Caulifla said her own black eyes gaining a murderous intent. "But if that's the case then why'd she keep her?"

"My guess?" Ryuko said shrugging her shoulders. "Mother instinct."

The duo then continued to watch as Undyne played with Laura lightly tossing her into the air.

"She's going to appear again."

Both girls turned to see Riza sitting a tree next to them.

"How can you be so sure?" Ryuko said as she leaned her head against the tree.

"She said that six of us would gather on this planet and once that had happened she would return to judge us." Riza said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a stone. "And the stone has been doing this for the past half hour."

The stone was jade green with a lightning bolt in the middle, currently it was glowing white and producing a sound similar to a heartbeat. As if on cue as soon as Riza had pulled out the orb a large beam shot out of catching the attention of all the occupants in the area. The white light rose into the air before it veered right, the light impacted a mountain causing it to explode and in its place a giant portal appeared. From a familiar figure appeared, her blue eyes filled with excitement as she took a runners stance. Looking up she stared in the direction she knew the group to before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"It's showtime."

* * *

 **Ashe: And that's it for now yall next time you'll see me go up against these ragtag group of heroes before I send them off to wreck havoc on Remnant.**

 **Ben: Like always we hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Ashe: What are you doing here shouldn't you be working on Broken Hero V2!?**

 **Ben: Eh, I'll get to it after Kate updates In Your Head.**

 **Ashe: You mean Chronicles Of The Authors Part 1: In Her Head.**

 **Ben: She just changed the title yesterday.**

 **Ashe: Point still stands.**

 **Ben: Ugh, you're impossible.**

 **Ben: And you're a lazy bastard.**


End file.
